Psyc
by Zaikia
Summary: When Shell's miserable life is turned around from a visit from a mysterious woman, she gets the chance to become happy and live a new life that she wanted for 23 years. The only thing is; she gets transported into the world of X-Men, becomes a mutant an
1. Chapter 1

**Psyc**

**Summary: **When Shell's miserable life is turned around from a visit from a mysterious woman, she gets the chance to become happy and live a new life that she wanted for 23 years. The only thing is; she gets transported into the world of X-Men, becomes a mutant and has to make Erik Lensherr fall in love so he doesn't turn evil. How hard can that be? ErikxOC REWRITTEN!

_**Chapter 1**_

I stumbled into my apartment, bleeding heavily from my injuries. I held my side as it throbbed painfully, my blood-matted hair sticking to my neck and face. I can't believe I managed to get away, all with the sound of someone speaking up.

I hissed in pain and shut the door, immediately falling to the floor. Blood seeped through my fingers and stained my hand. It was hard to breathe...

"Shit..." I swore and struggled to get up, but it was too painful and I collapsed yet again. "Damnit..."

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps and looked up to see a woman, with long black, shiny hair and wearing all black. She crouched down in front of me and I saw her bright green eyes. "A...are you...Death?" I coughed, blood staining the carpet in front of me.

"No, I'm not Death. My name is Zaikia and I came to give you a choice. You can either A, die and move on or B, you can have a new life. What's it gonna be?" she questioned.

I wanted to live. "I...want...to live..." I rasped.

Zaikia smiled. "Very well." she reached out and touched my forehead and I felt a surge of power within me. "I am giving you four abilities: telepathy, telekinesis, energy sourcing and healing. Use these powers wisely Shell." she touched my forehead again and then I felt like I was spinning.

_Where are you taking me? _

_**Where you're going, you need to do a favor for me. Now, if you succeed, it will change the future. **_

_What? _

_**Make Erik Lensherr fall in love. **_

And then I was on the ground, gasping for breath. The sky was a clear, blue sky. No white, fluffy clouds in sight. I felt no pain, no injuries. It seemed Zaikia had healed me too.

And that's when a hand waved in my face. "Hello? Earth to person. Are you alive?" a male voice with an English accent asks.

I frowned, pursing my lips into a thin line and sat up, looking over to my right and seeing four people, two male and two female. And I recognized all of them. _Holy sh-! _

"Are you alright?" the English man speaks again. "How did you get on this boat?"

I looked around and saw that I was on a boat, the same one where we would soon we Erik Lensherr. "Um...if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I stated.

"Are you a mutant?"

"Um...yes." I replied and the guy smiled.

"Wonderful! My name is Charles Xavier, this is my sister Raven and Agent MacTaggert." the man helped me stand up. "Wow...what happened to you?"

I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were covered in blood. "Uh...really bad joke at home." I lied. "My sister's boyfriend decided to splatter pig's blood all over me."

"How awful." Raven said. "Why would someone do something like that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, why don't you go with Raven? She'll get you cleaned up and into some clean clothes. Then, you can tell us how you got here."

…...

By the time night came along, I had already told Xavier and the others where I came from and everything else. The only thing I left out was my mission to make Erik Lensherr fall in love. They didn't believe me at first, but they were convinced because of my clothes.

"I see Shaw's boat." Xavier said as we approached closer to Shaw's yacht. He put two fingers on his head and then suddenly winced in pain. "I lost Shaw."

"What?" MacTaggert questioned.

"I lost Shaw. I think there's someone like me on Shaw's boat." Xavier's fingers fell from his temple. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be much help to you tonight."

I closed my eyes and tried concentrating on Shaw's location. I finally found Shaw and scrunched my eyes, using mental pain. I heard Shaw groan from pain and clutch his head. _"There's another Telepath on the boat!" _

And then I was thrown out. I gasped, grabbing the railing and clutching my head. "Hey, are you alright?" Raven rubbed my back.

"I had a grip on Shaw's mind, but then Frost knocked me out." I breathed. "Man, that hurt...but they know that I'm a Telepath."

All of a sudden, we all heard what sounded like crashing and I looked to see a chain with its anchor crashing through Shaw's yacht. Then, a light appeared underneath the water and I knew that was the submarine that Shaw escaped in. I looked down at the water, feeling my stomach do back-flips. I didn't like deep water and I was terrified of drowning.

I was leaning too much over the rail and my hand slipped. That's when I fell over the rail and into the water with a yell and a splash. _Shit! _I thought and tried to get to the surface, but it felt like something was pulling me down. _I wanted to die an old woman, not by drowning! _

I covered my mouth to prevent water from coming in and tried to kick my way to the surface. But then my leg got caught on a stray rope that came from the bottom and I struggled to get loose. _Someone get me out of here! I'm gonna drown!_ I screamed mentally for help, hoping Xavier would hear me.

That's when I felt a hand grab my leg to prevent me from kicking and I looked down, majorly surprised to see Erik Lensherr untangle the rope from my leg and then push me up to the surface. I gasped and coughed for breath when I broke the surface, Erik coming up beside me. "Are you guys okay?" Raven asks.

Since my throat was sore from the salt water, I gave her a thumbs up. I then looked to the man beside me. "T-thanks." I managed to say, coughing still. "I thought I was gonna drown."

"Don't mention it." he spoke and then we climbed on board. We were given blankets and I wrapped the one tightly around my shivering form. Introductions were made and Erik was surprised to find out that we were also mutants.

"You're not alone Erik." Xavier spoke.

Raven came to my side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I shivered. "I have a deep fear of drowning and when I fell in, my leg got caught on some rope from the bottom and I couldn't get loose. Until Erik got me loose." I replied, coughing still. "Ugh, can I have some water?"

When Raven came back with a cup of water, I chugged the whole thing down and my throat felt better. "Thanks."

As dawn came, I sat on the boat with my back against the wall. I yawned loudly and hugged my legs to my chest, burying my face in them and sighed. _This is deep..._I thought.

"You know, that doesn't look like a very comfortable position to be sleeping."

I jumped, my heart racing and glared at the dark brunette before me. "When are people gonna learn that people can get heart attacks from doing that?" I muttered. "No more of that and no, this is a very comfortable position."

"Whatever you say." Erik spoke and then walked off.

I groaned and banged my head on the wall behind me. "I'm such an idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Psyc**

_**Chapter 2**_

We arrived at the CIA facility for mutants later on and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so exhausted that I was ready to collapse. The Man in Black talked about how he knew there were different humans around and we walked into a room.

"This is Hank McCoy, our smartest man." The Man in Black introduced.

Xavier stepped forwards and shook hands with Hank. "How wonderful, another mutant. Why didn't you tell us?" he looked at the Man in Black, who looked confused and Hank looked shocked. "Because you didn't know..." he said quietly and then turned back to Hank. "I am so, so terribly sorry."

"Hank..." the Man in Black said in shock.

Hank shrugged. "You never asked, so I never said."

"So, your ability is that you're super smart?" Raven questioned.

"Hank graduated from Harvard at the age of 15." the Man in Black replied.

Hank looked a little embarrassed. "I wish it was all that it was."

"You're among your own now Hank. No need to hide." Xavier said and then Hank took off his shoes, revealing ape feet. "Whoa..."

Hank jumped onto the mini model of the Blackbird, like an ape. "Wow..." Xavier whispered.

"That's so cool!" Raven exclaimed.

Hank jumped back onto the ground and then he looked at me. "Are you alright? You're very pale..."

That's when I felt my knees buckle and my eyes dropped and I fell into darkness. "Whoa! Is she okay?" I heard Raven exclaim.

"Nice catch Erik. What happened?" Xavier questioned.

The voices were becoming distant, but I could still hear them. "She'll be alright. Sleep deprived, that's all. C'mon, let's get her on a couch."

And then I fell into a blissful sleep and I did not dream.

…...

When I woke...about 10 hours later, I finally got food in my stomach and Raven and I were talking when we met up with the new mutants.

"So, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Raven spoke. "My name is Raven Darkholme."

"Angel Salvadore."

"Sean Cassidy."

"Alex Summers."

"Armando Munoz."

"Hank McCoy."

I was silent for a moment before I spoke. "Shell Hartford." I replied quietly.

"What about nicknames? I wanna be called Mystique." Raven smiled.

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean exclaimed.

Raven suddenly turned into Sean and everyone gasped, excluding me. "I'm way more mysterious than you." Raven said in Sean's voice and then returned to her normal form. Everyone applauded. "What about you?" she asks Armando.

"Well, Darwin is already taken, so it sorta fits. Adapt to survive and all." he got up and walked over to the fish tank and put his face in and developed gills.

Everyone applauded yet again and Sean went next. "I wanna be called...Banshee."

"Why do you wanna be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asks.

"Just watch." Sean held in his breath and then let loose some air, breaking the window and shattering it.

"Ha-ho! Nice!" we all applauded.

"Angel?"

"Well..." Angel let her dragonfly wings loose and then spit acidic saliva onto the head of the statue in the courtyard.

"What about you Hank?"

"How 'bout bigfoot?" Alex laughed.

"Well, you know what they say about men with big feet and yours are kinda small." Raven said and I nearly choked on my soda.

Alex went next and his power was pretty cool. "What about you Shell?"

"Well," I stood up and faced the statue. I charged a small ball of energy in my hand and let it loose, destroying the rest of the statue. Everyone applauded from behind me and I turned to them. "Think of a number between 1 and 1000."

Everyone was silent for a moment before I turned to Sean and said 567. "Whoa! You can read minds!" Sean laughed. "That's so cool."

"So, let's call you Psyc." Raven said and I nodded, liking the nickname. Darwin turned on the music and we messed around, having fun.

"WHAT are you doing?" MacTaggart's voice interrupts our fun and Hank jumped off the ceiling. "Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex." Hank instantly said.

"No, it was Shell."

I glared at him. "No, we have to call him Havok now." Raven said. "And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto."

"Exceptional." Erik spoke and then walked off, along with MacTaggert.

"I expected more from you." Xavier said angrily before walking off also.

"Don't they understand we were trying to have a little fun?" Havok breaks the silence and I scoffed, before leaving. I entered the kitchen that connected to our little fun room and searched around for something to drink.

"God, don't they have anything other than milk? I hate milk!" I said in frustration and finally just grabbed a glass from the cupboard, closing it.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks and I screamed, jumping five feet in the air and dropping the glass. But the glass stopped in mid-fall and was set on the counter.

"God Erik! What have I told you about doing that? You almost gave me a heart attack!" I glared at him. "I swear, one of these days, I'm just gonna drop dead." I muttered and finally got my water. "By the way, what do you think of MacTaggert?"

Hell, I still have to make him fall in love.

"Why do you ask?" he questions and I shrugged. "I think she's annoying."

"She's one of those stuck up bitches." I mumbled into my glass. "Reminds me of the girls back home."

"Where are you from?" he suddenly asks and I glance at him.

"Indiana." I replied and chugged the rest of my water. "I'm 23, I can take care of myself."

"23?" he questioned and I nodded. "I thought you were 17."

My face got red and I opened my mouth to yell at him, but then I decided not to. "Well, I'm sorry if I look younger than my actual age. How old are you, 40?"

"29, sorry if I look older than my actual age." he said, copying my last quote.

I pursed my lips into a thin line and resisted the urge to throw the glass cup at his face. But he would probably catch it anyway. _What's one more thing to do? _I shrugged and tossed my arm back and threw the cup at him.

Just like I said, he stopped it right before it hit his face. I raised an eyebrow and clicked my jaw. "Just like I thought." I said. The cup floated back to me and it was set on the counter. "And that's way too cool."

"No wandering around in this place, it's easy to get lost." Erik said before he left. I blinked and put my cup away.

The next night, I was wandering around the facility when there was a giant boom. It shook the entire building and I almost fell to the floor. "Crap, Shaw's here!" I whispered and struggled to find my way back to the mutant room. As I got closer, I saw several humans dead on the floor and the door to the mutant room closed.

I put my hand on the doorknob and cautiously opened it a bit. "Where's the two Telepaths?" Shaw asks.

"The other Telepath left." Raven lied, clutching onto Hank's arm.

"Good." Shaw took off the helmet and I looked into the room more, seeing Riptide and Azazel on either side of the room, blocking the others from escaping. "Now, I did not come here to harm you. I came to ask to join us. You can live as kids...and queens. No more hiding."

I leaned down and grabbed one of the dead men's gun and looked back into the room. I had to keep my mind quiet and away from Shaw so he wouldn't notice me. I pointed the gun at Riptide since he was the closest and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced his shoulder and he fell to the ground.

That's when I swung open the door and pointed the gun at Shaw. As Azazel went to teleport, I tightened my finger on the trigger. "Don't even think about it. You teleport and a bullet goes through Shaw's forehead."

"So you're the other Telepath?" Shaw questions.

_I don't care if his actor is Kevin Bacon, I'll kill him anyway. _"Maybe, why do you want to know?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing.

"Why are you with them? You could be like us and live a life where you won't live in fear." Shaw spoke.

I stared at him for a moment before I spoke. "No, I'm a proud American. I'm not leaving my friends for a man who tortured Erik. You killed his mother." I snarled and Riptide made a move towards me. "I said back off!"

"Azazel." Shaw spoke and the red mutant teleported behind me, grabbed me and then teleported into the air.

I looked down and then looked back at the mutant, shock on my face. All he did was smirk and then teleported away and I fell. I didn't even scream and closed my eyes, concentrating on my telekinesis. I felt myself come to a halt and I opened my eyes, seeing myself five feet off the ground. I let myself fall the rest of the way and quickly stood up, meaning to pull the trigger, but Azazel teleported behind me and his sword sliced diagonally across my back.

I let out a yell of pain and I was kicked away. I watched in pain as Darwin went to punch Shaw, but Shaw stopped him and grabbed his throat. "Adapt to this." Shaw spoke and put explosive energy into Darwin's mouth.

As Shaw, Angel and the others disappeared, we all had to watch as Darwin crumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Psyc**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Ow! Don't touch!" I hissed when Raven attempted to lift my shirt. Sean pressed a towel to my back and I whimpered.

All of a sudden, we saw Xavier and Erik finally come back. "Shaw." Erik growled.

"What happened?" Xavier asks, motioning to my back.

"I got cut with a fucking sword, whatdya think it looks like?"

Alex whistled and Hank coughed uncomfortably. I cringed when Sean rolled the towel to the other side and pressed it back to my skin. "Alright, let's go. You're all going back home." Xavier spoke.

"No! I'm not going back to confinement." Alex put his foot down.

"I have no home." I spoke.

"They're right Charles." Raven spoke. "Darwin's dead and we can't even bury him."

"We can avenge him." Erik spoke and then Xavier pulled him aside and they spoke. But I heard them.

"_They're just kids." _

"_They WERE kids. Shaw has his army, we need ours." _

"_Alright, but what should we do about Shell? She can't train much with that injury of hers." _

"_She's a tough girl. I'll train her." _

I almost blushed at the thought and then they came back to us. "Alright, I know a place where we can train." Xavier spoke and then he looked to me. "Erik will be your trainer."

I glanced up at the dark brunette. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

I snorted. "Never said ya had to." I then smirked, knowing what mischievious things I can get him stuck in.

"Uh, I don't like that mischievious gleam in her eyes..." Sean said nervously, inching away from me.

Two days later, we arrived in Westchester Country, New York at the giant mansion. I whistled in awe. "It's bigger in person..." I whispered.

"Alright, I'll show you to your rooms." Xavier spoke.

By nighttime, Raven, Hank and I were in the infimery, checking the cut on my back. "Hmm, that's weird. You never said your body could heal." Hank said. "This scar is healing quite quickly."

_Yeah, weird huh? Zaikia never told me about that. _I thought and sighed, letting my shirt fall down. "It should be fine for training with Erik tomorrow." I said, turning to face the two. I noticed how close they were sitting, but didn't say anything. "Welp, you guys better head off to bed. We got a long day tomorrow."

...

I whistled a tune as Erik and I headed out to the back. We stopped and he turned to me. "Alright, let's concentrate on your telekinesis first." He spoke. "I want you to lift me up."

I quirked an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"You stopped yourself from hitting the ground."

"You weigh more than me."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"N-no...but..." I stammered, my face flushing. _Oh damnit. Why must a hot guy make things difficult to say? _"I wasn't calling you fat...I was uh...saying that...uh...oh nevermind!" I said in a frustrated voice. "I can't concentrate if I'm frustrated and you're not helping!" I glared at him.

"Relax, I was joking." He sighed.

_Really? Erik, joking? The world is ending! _I laughed mentally to myself and then realized Erik was giving me a glare for not listening. "Sorry, continue please."

"What I was saying was that you need to calm your mind, like Charles says and concentrate your mind on lifting me up." Erik said.

I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose. I felt my mind relax and I felt a soothing sensation go throughout my body. _I feel like floating. _I thought and opened my eyes. "Whoa..." I whispered when I realized how high Erik was.

I glanced over at the tree and grinned mischievously. Erik seemed to understand my intention and he shook his head. "Don't even think about it."

Pfft, I put him in the tree anyway. I looked up at him and smirked. "Do you realize how immature you can be?" he grumbled as he looked for a way to get down.

I shrugged. "It's fun being immature, sometimes." And then I paled when he began jumping down branch from branch and then finally landed on the ground.

"You might want to run." He whispered.

I took off and quickly climbed up a tree, hiding within the leaves. "Shell, come out, come out, wherever you are." Erik sang as he appeared underneath the tree.

_Too easy. _I thought and then jumped. I landed on Erik's back, startling him, which caused him to lose his balance and we both fell. "Ow..." he said, his voice muffled by the grass.

"Caught you." I smirked.

"Cheater." He grumbled and threw me off. "Alright, let's get back to work."

We both stood up and wandered about until we stopped. Erik whistled and held out his finger. A blue bird came flying down and landed on his finger, cocking its head curiously. Then, to my complete shock, he broke its neck, killing it.

I gasped. "Whatdya do that for? I don't like birds, but that was completely mean!" I glared at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Hold out your hands." He demanded and I did so. He put the dead bird in my hands and I almost cried, seeing its lifeless form. "Heal it."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Heal it, bring it back to life."

"B-but..." I looked down at the bird and back up at him and then back to the bird.

Erik sighed. "Concentrate your healing energy on the bird and let it flow it it's body."

I snorted and closed my eyes, concentrating my energy on the bird in my hands. I felt the same soothing sensation and something surging within me. I opened my eyes and gasped as a warm, green glow radiated from my hands and enveloped the bird's body.

The green glow vanished and I felt somewhat tired. Then, the bird jumped up in my hand and chirped happily up at me. My lips curled into a smile and I pressed my cheek to the bird's face. "I don't like birds very much, but yer very cute!" I squealed in delight, nuzzling my cheek against its face.

Then it bit my nose and held on.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain, feeling tears come to my eyes. I glared at Erik as he stifled a laugh. "Tis not funny!" I said angrily and whimpered, feeling a trickle of blood run down my nose. "Quit laughing! Just get it off!"

Erik had a little trouble getting the bird to come off and it wouldn't let go. "You want me to just kill it again? Because it ain't letting go."

"Yes, but I want to bury it when you're done." I replied, my voice nausally. Erik wrapped his hand around the bird's neck and I cringed when he broke its neck again, killing it. The bird fell limp and I caught it in my hand.

I buried it quickly and then we headed inside to the infirmery, where we met up with Raven. "Uh, what happened to your nose Shell?" she asks.

"A bird bit my nose." I sniffed.

Erik pushed me into the infirmery and pushed me down into a chair, where he grabbed peroxide, a towel and a band-aid. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Well, you don't want the cut to get infected, do you?" he questioned and I glared at him. "I guess that means no. This might sting."

_Sting my-OW! _I mentally yelled in pain and after he tended to my nose, he put a band-aid on it. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I look stupid." I muttered.

"You do not look stupid."

I glared at him.

...

It was nearly midnight and Raven and I were sitting on the couch in the living room, "Shell," Raven turned to me. "What do you think of my blue form?" she turned into her natural blue form.

I smiled at her. "I think it's beautiful Raven. You shouldn't hide who you are."

She changed into her regular, human form. "Like you are?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I can see it in your eyes Shell. You're falling in love with Erik."

I blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"C'mon Shell! Have you ever been in love before?"

"No, but-!"

"But nothing! You love Erik. You know everything about him." Raven said. She was right, I did know everything about him.

I sighed heavily and rubbed the back of my neck. "Raven-HEY!" I exclaimed when she yanked me up and pushed me into the hallway.

"Go tell Erik!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Psyc**

_**Chapter 4**_

My fist was mere inches away from the door. What kept me from knocking? Well, you could say I was fucking nervous.

I DO like Erik, I really do. But it's really difficult for me to convince my feelings for someone...and I don't know if he even finds me as a friend. I kinda felt like a Mary-Sue for some pathetic reason...

I sighed softly to myself and my hand fell back to my side. _I can't do it. Once again Shell, you're a patheticly, hopeless romantic. _I thought and turned to walk away, when the door opened from behind me.

"Shell?" Erik questioned and I snapped my head up, my face immedietaly gaining a blush. "What are you doing? It's midnight, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Ummmm..." I turned to him and pressed my index fingers together. Oh crap, I shouldn't do that! Erik knew I did that whenever I was nervous. I clapped my hands behind my back. "Um...I know i-it's late...but...I need...to talk to you..."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

_So you can turn evil? _I questioned myself. "No, it can't..."

He sighed softly. "Alright, come in."

He let me inside and shut the door. I stood in the middle of the room and swallowed. "Okay, what I am going to tell you will sound crazy at first, so hear me out." I took a deep breath and then explained.

It took me a full hour to explain everything (except my feelings) and he did make different facial expressions, from confused, to shock to understanding.

I sighed once I was done. "That's it."

Erik had his chin in the palm of his hand. "That's it?" he questioned. "Then why does it feel like you aren't telling me something?"

I mentally whined. _Why do hot guys have to make it so difficult to talk? _I thought. "Um, I..." I stammered. "You're making this difficult for me!"

"Difficult for what?"

"Urm..." I mumbled and unconsciously began pushing my index fingers together.

"You're doing it again." Erik spoke up and my face flushed. I clapped my hands behind my back. "Shell, what is it that you want to tell me, but you are completely nervous that you can't?"

I inhaled. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Have you ever been in love?" I blurted out and instantely slapped both hands over my mouth. "That didn't mean to come out." I spoke, my voice muffled by my hands. "Forget I said that."

"Have I ever been in love?" he repeated my question. "Why do you ask?"

I shook my head. "S-sorry, I'll leave." My hands dropped from my mouth and I headed for the door, but his hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me to the bed rather roughly.

"Shell, why do you want to know if I've ever been in love?" he questioned, his bluish-grey eyes burning into my own greyish-green ones.

"I told you, it's complicated." I tried to get away, but he kept a firm grip on my arm.

"That doesn't answer my question. Answer it." He demanded.

"Fine!" I finally shouted. "My mission was to make you fall in love! You know what? I'm in love with you! I shouldn't be, but I am!" I finally blurted out.

The look on Erik's face was one of complete surprise and mine fell into one of complete horror. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that." I whispered. "That wasn't meant to come out." I yanked my hand away from him and quickly left the room. I ran into Raven on my way to my room.

"How did it go?" she asks with a smile on her face.

I felt tears sting my eyes. "I fucked up." I choked and then bursted into tears. "I fucked up Raven! I told him everything! I fucked up so bad!" I pushed my way past her and to my room, where I shut and locked my door.

_Why must I always screw up everything? _I thought miserably.

...

The next morning was the day of the battle. I met up with Raven in the living room and tried to ignore Erik when he looked at me. We went to Hank's room and saw how trashed it was. "What happened here?" Sean asks.

We walked over to the box with the giant X on it and opened it, reveling suits inside. "Hank has been busy." Erik commented.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex groaned.

"As none of us mutated to extreme g-force of being riddled with bullets, I suggest we suit up." Xavier replied.

We walked to the giant room with the Blackbird and waited for Hank. "Where's Hank?" Sean questions.

"Here." Hank's voice replied and he came out, covered in blue fur. "The cure didn't cure the cells, it enhanced them."

"You're beautiful Hank." Raven said, smiling.

"You never looked better man." Erik spoke and patted Hank on the shoulder. Hank snarled and grabbed Erik by the throat, choking him and startling me.

"Hank!" Xavier shouted.

"Don't mock me!" Hank growled.

"Hank, put him down immediately! Hank! Hank!"

Hank released Erik and he fell to his knees. "I wasn't." Erik panted.

"Even I gotta say you look pretty badass." Alex commented. "I got a new name for you: Beast."

Hank growled.

As we left to the battlefield, I felt my stomach become queasy. _I hate flying. _I thought and groaned a little, holding my stomach. Xavier made a Russian missile destroy the Russian ship and I nearly threw up when Hank had to roll the Blackbird in the air.

"A little warning next time Professor?" Hank said.

Sean went to get a location on Shaw and when he did, Erik stood on the wheel and lifted up the submarine from the water. However, Riptide came out and made Erik lose control on the sub, but it crashed on the beach.

"Erik! Take my hand!" Xavier shouted, holding out his hand to Erik.

I rushed in too and grabbed Erik's other hand. He gave me a look and we struggled to pull him up back into the plane. That's when it crashed on the beach.

"Is everyone okay?" Xavier asks and we all groaned. "I guess that's a yes."

Erik headed off to find Shaw and I quickly trailed after him. "Shell, get back here!" Xavier shouted, but I ignored him.

"Where is he?" Erik looks around.

Before I could answer, the wall opened and Shaw appeared. "Hello there Erik. Come inside."

Erik and I went inside and the door closed. Shaw was taking about how he raised Erik to be who he was and then touched his forehead, sending him into the wall. "Erik!" I exclaimed and when I turned back to Shaw, he back-handed me across the face, sending me flying across the room and hitting the wall head-first. I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

I couldn't have been out for more than a minute. My head was pounding and struggled to get up, grabbing a fallen beam and sneaking up from behind Shaw. "Hey, asshole." I said and he turned to me. I whacked him across the face with the beam and he immeditally recoiled back as his helmet came off.

I destroyed it with my energy blasts.

_I hate that fucking thing. _I thought, noticing Shaw was knocked out. "Erik..."

"I'm alright." He said and groaned as he moved the beams out of his way. "Shell-."

"I'm fine." I interupted him. "My head just hurts..."

Once we were outside, I dropped the unconscious Shaw on the ground and then felt a shudder go throughout my body. "The ships..."

And they fired.

The missiles came towards us and I threw my hands up, creating a force field. Force field? I could make them?

When the missiles hit the force field, they were destroyed. All of a sudden, I heard two gunshots from behind me and yells of pain. I quickly whirled around, seeing Erik collapse to the ground with two bullets in his upper torso and Shaw grinned evilly as the gun in his hand smoked.

I completely dropped the force field, screaming out one word.

"ERIK!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Psyc**

_**Chapter 5**_

My cry startled the others and I was the first one to Erik's side, pushing him onto his back as he groaned. "Just don't move Erik!" Xavier spoke, kneeling down on the other side of him. "We'll get you fixed up, just don't move."

Rage boiled within me and I slowly turned around, glaring venomously at Shaw. My eyes narrowed and the gun was smacked out of his hand by an unknown force. "You...you did this." I seethed, standing up and slowly walking towards him.

Both of Shaw's arms snapped backwards, both of them breaking at the elbow. Shaw screamed out in agony as he fell onto his knees. I grabbed a beam from the fallen sub and yelled out as I smacked it over his head. Shaw collapsed to the sand and struggled to get away, but I brought the beam down again, this time, on his back.

I smiled in satisfaction as it cracked and then brought it down on both of his legs. "I'm going to kill you...slowly...and painfully." I grinned darkly and used my telekinesis to bring up the gun. Shaw's eyes widened in horror as the gun cocked. "P-please! I'll do anything you ask!"

I tilted my head to the side curiously. "Yeah, I want you to do one, simple thing for me." He looked horrified as I said the last word. "Die."

"Shell!" Xavier shouted. "You can't do this! Your mind is becoming increasingly dark! You have to stop!"

"No, instead of a slow and painful death, I'll make it quick for you." I spoke, ignoring Xavier. "Now, where should the bullet go? Your head, or your heart? Both start with a H, so you'd better pick fast."

"Shell!" Xavier shouted again.

"Too late."

BANG!

Before Xavier could do anything, the bullet went through Shaw's head and then he was dead. My gaze snapped over to Riptide, Azazel and Angel. All three of them took steps backwards, held hands and then vanished. "That's what I thought." I whispered and then hurried over to Erik. "Just hold still, I'll heal you."

I laid my hands over the bullet wounds and concentrated my energy on healing. I felt the warm, green glow come from my hands and engulf Erik's upper torso. I gasped, feeling my previous wounds begin to open up and blood began to seep through my clothes and down my face.

"Shell, you have to stop. He's healed! You have to stop!" Xavier shouted at me.

"I...can't..." I said through a strained voice and then the green glow suddenly erupted between Erik and I, sending me flying backwards and I landed on my back harshly. I coughed, feeling my life give out. All I heard was Erik and the others calling out my name and then everything went black.

...

I felt like I was floating.

I felt a warm, comforting hand on my forehead and I could only say one word. "Mom?"

I heard a soft, female voice laugh a little. "I'm not your mother Shell, no matter how much you wish I was."

I didn't open my eyes because it felt...good having them closed. "What...happened?"

"You're in a coma Shell. When you healed Erik, your wounds reopened and you lost control, resulting in a coma."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Do you want to go back?"

It didn't take me long to answer. "Yes."

"Then let's go back."

I felt a rushing sensation and then I gasped, my eyes popping open. Xavier, Raven and Hank all jumped when I woke. "Shell! You're awake!" Raven wrapped her arms around me in a giant hug. "We thought you were never going to wake up."

I smiled, hugging her back. "Where's Erik?"

"Oh...Shell...he...he's leaving. He's going to the train station."

"We have to stop him!" I jumped off the table and immeditally fell to my knees, clutching my side. So my wounds really did reopen... "We have to stop him-!" I gasped, getting back up. Since I was already in clean clothes, I threw some shoes on and a jacket and we hurried to the train station.

"Look out for him!"

We split up in different directions and I stood on top of one of the poles, looking around. I finally saw Erik walk into a train. "No!" I cried and jumped off, running as fast as I could to get to the train.

I saw him sit down and he looked...sad. He looked depressed. _I can't let the train leave! _I thought and hurried to the train. It took off as soon as I got there, but I continued to run after it on the cement. "Erik!" I shouted his name, hoping he would hear me. "Erik!" I now put two fingers on my temple. _Erik! I'm here! I'm alive! Please hear me! _

I finally reached the window where he sat at and he looked right at me. His bluish-grey eyes widened and I jumped off the cement platform, running after it. My side was screaming out, but I couldn't stop. I reached the end of the train when the door opened and Erik came out, leaning against the railing and stretching out his hand.

"C'mon! Grab my hand!"

I stretched out my hand as far as possible and then I grabbed it. Erik hauled me off the ground and onto the train, collapsing on the floor inside. "Made it." I breathed, panting heavily. My side throbbed painfully, but I wasn't worried about that. "And YOU!" I smacked him upside the head and he looked confused. "I wasn't dead ya moron! I was waking up! If you had just given me a little more time, you would've been there!"

He stared at me and then smiled a little. "You look ridiculous with all those bandages."

I felt a vein in my forehead throb and I smacked him upside the head again. "Is that all you can say? I've been in a coma for three days, I wake up and chase your ass down and that's all you can say to me?" I shouted at him. "Erik Lensherr, you are one lucky son of a bitch!" I glared at him and then yelped when his arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me close to him so that my head was on his shoulder.

He sighed. "What did you expect me to do Shell? I thought...you were not going to wake up."

I sighed too. "I'm awake now...baka. You're such a baka, a big baka."

"How do I know this isn't a dream?" he questioned. "OW!" he yelped when I pinched him, hard. "Okay, this is not a dream."

I smiled against his shoulder and pulled myself back so that I looked at him. "No dream." I pinched the bridge of his nose shut and then groaned when my side throbbed. "Ow...be careful of my side..."

"Could you let go of my nose please?"

"Oops, sorry." I let go of his nose and he helped me stand up. That's when he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me backwards until my back hit the wall. "Erik, what are you-?" I began to question, but my question was silenced when his lips closed over mine and I instantely closed my eyes and locked my arms around my neck, trying to stand on my tip-toes to kiss him back.

The guy was so freaking tall that he had to bend over in order to kiss me fully. One arm curled around my waist like a snake and the other one went up on my back, the hand curling around the nape of my neck to hold me to him. I don't know how long the kiss went on for, but I was out of breath by the time it was over.

I wrapped my arms around his back and leaned my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. That's when I realized something. "Oh shit..."

"What?"

"We have to get back to New York."


	6. Chapter 6

**Psyc**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Shell, Shell, time to get up."

I groaned and shook my head, burying my face in Erik's shoulder. "No...too tired..." I mumbled groggily. "Wake me up later..."

I heard a soft sigh. "It's a good thing I didn't bring anything with me...except my wallet." He said quietly and then I felt arms lift me up and place me on a back. I immediately wrapped my arms loosely around Erik's neck and snuggled my head into his shoulder.

I fell asleep again, but the next time I woke, I felt fingers brushing over my forehead. I felt two trailing over the scar on my forehead and I sighed contently, opening my eyes. Erik was looking down at me and I realized we were either in my bedroom or his. "What are you looking at?" I question tiredly.

His thumb brushed over the scar on my forehead and then he leaned down and kissed my forehead tenderly. I melted at the touch. Forehead kisses were such the cutest things back in my generation, compared to the major make-out sessions.

I smiled a little and then my back suddenly groaned out. I gasped a little in pain, biting my lip and drawing blood. Erik noticed my pain, his face full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"My back just hurts." I replied quietly.

"It must be the scar on your back. Let me take a look."

My face flushed, but I reached around and underneath my shirt, unclipping my bra, but not taking my straps off. I lifted my shirt up to my shoulders and tensed up when I felt his cool fingertips brush over the scar on my back. "How's it look?"

"It's healed quite quickly and feels like it's almost done healing, but you'll always have a scar." Erik answered and my face flushed even deeper when he gently kissed my bare shoulder and then trailed down my spine, causing me to shiver.

His hands held my bare sides and I giggled. "Don't, that tickles."

"Oh?" he said in an amused voice.

I froze and then quickly clipped my bra back on and put my shirt down. "Don't even think about it! My side is still injured!" I flailed my arms and then lunged, grabbing his cheeks and stretching them. "How do you like it?" I grinned mischeviously. "I wonder if they're stretchy like Luffy's-HEY!" I said when he rolled off the bed, standing up. "I'm gonna get you!" I lunged at him, but he dodged out of the way and I hit the floor. "Ow..."

"You'll have to catch me first." He teased and then left the room.

"ERIK LENSHERR!"

...

_Damn, this place is too damn big. _I thought, looking around for Erik as I stood up in a tree. All of a sudden, he began walking towards the tree and there was a hill right by my tree. I grinned. Wait for it...wait for it...NOW!

"Erik!" I exclaimed and jumped down from the tree, landing on him and both of us began rolling down the hill. "I can't stop...rolling!" and that's when we crashed into the lake. Crap! My fear of drowning came again!

It didn't last for long because I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me to the surface. "God!" I gasped, sucking in air as my lungs were able to breathe normally. "I hate lakes! Especially when they're frozen."

"Dully noted." Erik breathed and turned me towards him, still keeping an arm around my waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded and that's when I noticed the wet, black turtleneck clinging to his upper torso. _Humma, humma, humma! Shit! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Nuuuuu..._ I thought, my face flushing very deeply. I didn't notice until now that he had discarded his turtleneck and threw it onto shore. _Shit..._

Erik's grip on my waist tightened slightly and I saw a look on his face. I shook my head rapidly. "Trust me." He spoke and then both of us were underwater.

I held my breath tightly, my eyes open as I looked at Erik. _Erik, I'm scared. _I said mentally.

_**I know. Trust me Shell. **_He said back to me and then he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered close on contact and my arms went around his neck as I returned the kiss. Everything else, even the water surrounding us, was drowned out and he deepened the kiss when both of us came out of the water.

He pulled back for a few seconds, allowing me to breathe and then came back in, immediately the kiss became passionate. My lips parted unconsciously and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth, sending shivers up my spine.

"Um...excuse me..."

We pulled apart to look over and to our surprise, we found Angel standing there. "Was I uh...interupting something?" she asks.

My eyes narrowed. "Yeah, whatdya want?"

...

"Why would Angel want to come back?" I questioned, running a towel through my hair as I came out of the bathroom, fully-clothed.

"Well for one, she has no home. I guess Charles already had a discussion with her." Erik replied.

I only rolled my eyes and put the towel over the rack in the bathroom. Then, I headed back out to the bedroom and laid on my stomach, my head facing away. I was tired and it had been a long day. With us coming back to New York, a swimming lesson, a kissing session (which got interupted) and then Angel coming back, it was all bearing down on me.

I felt the other side of the bed move and Erik slid his fingers into my dark hair. He leaned down and inhaled the scent of my hair. "Your hair smells like strawberries."

I smiled a little. "Now that I think about it, I think I smelled strawberries in your hair."

He twirled a lock of my hair around his finger. "Touche." He kissed the top of my head and then put his arm over me, laying his head on the back of my shoulder.

"You know what I just remembered?" I questioned.

"Hm?"

"Since I have aquired new powers, do you think I should train with them?"

He shifted his position a little to get more comfortable. "It would probably be a good idea. We'll start tomorrow."

I woke up the next morning with Erik's arm over my waist and my back pressed to his bare chest. I just blushed a little and glanced at the alarm clock. It was 10:30 and the latest I've ever sleeped in was 2 in the afternoon. _Might as well get up now and get dressed. _

I went to get up, but the arm around my waist tightened a little and I only sighed. Erik mumbled something in his sleep as I carefully took his arm off my waist and I managed to get out of the bed. With that said, I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. I got dressed in the bathroom and then came out to see Erik still sleeping.

I tsked and leaned over his form and pinched his nose shut. I waited until he reacted and then he started to wheeze. I let go of his nose and messed his hair up. "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey." I teased and was about to leave when he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me to him.

"You ready for training today?" he asks.

I grinned. "Yeah and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you go easy on me. I can take whatever you throw at me."

"Whatever you say."

We both got dressed completely and headed out to train. Erik had things set out on the lawn for us to train with. "Now, let's start with a glass cup." He used his powers to raise the cup and then tossed it at me.

I threw my hands up and the cup hit an invisible force field, which appeared when the cup collided with it. "Good, let's try something else."

Erik continued to throw things at me, small at first but then they gradually got bigger. Then, he used his powers to pick up many knives. I swallowed. "Relax and allow your mind to concentrate." He spoke, noticing my nervousness.

Then, he tossed them at me. I immediately threw up a force field and when the knives hit it, Erik pressed harder and I felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face. I felt something crack and then my force field shattered and the knives came at me.

SLASH

"Shell!"

Erik exclaimed when the knives cut into my flesh; my right cheek, left arm and right thigh. I fell to the ground in pain and he rushed to me. "I'm so sorry, you didn't tell me to stop-."

"I'm fine, just another few battle-aghh!" I cried out when I tried to stand and he supported me. "Goddamn, that hurts!"

"Hey, are you two alright out there?" Xavier asks, poking his head out the window. "Oh dear lord, what happened?"

XM

"_Alright, so with your slow accelerated healing, it won't take but a week for these to heal. But until then, no training."_ Hank had said.

I sighed. "This sucks..." I glanced over to Erik, who sat next to me. "Erik, quit blaming yourself for this. My fault, I should've told you to stop. It's just another few battle scars, what harm could a few more do?"

He gently pulled me to him and sighed, his chin on top of my head. "I...hate seeing you become harmed. When I saw how bad the cut was on your back..."

I rolled my eyes. "Erik, I'll be fine. A week of healing and we can get back to training. But no knives."

"Agreed." He nodded and buried his face in my hair.


End file.
